zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Transportation
What about horses? True, they don't need much fuel (pretty much grass and clean water), they have great stamina and can carry a rider and their gear. On the downside, they'd get spooked pretty easily (by the undead anyway, particularly Solanum Zombies), and it's very hard to keep a horse under control when its crapping planks at the sight of a walking corpse. //--Run4urLife! 17:09, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I say that Vehicles should be the main page for Vehicles, and Transportation should be more general getting around tips and hazards, at various stages of the Zombie Apocalypse. Transportation shouldn't try to be the authority on Vehicles. Any thoughts? -- Philodox 20:46, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Philodox. Vehicles should talk about the vehicles themselves and transportation should be about the hazards involving driving during an apocalypse. Rambo362 20:27, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Transportation should be about getting around. maybe retitled 'movement' or something along those lines. Vehicles should be that. and include the animals. zeagle1 16:33 2011 (UTC) I say merge the two pages into one called "Vehicles and Transportation" or simply "Getting around". This page is older, and seems to be more in-depth, but the "Vehicles" page also has useful information. The name "Vehicles" is good for cars, motorcycles and other motorized means of getting around, but the name "Transportation" covers ways of moving that aren't strictly vehicles (such as walking or animals). -- Kevin R. 10:06, March 20, 2010 (EST) I'd like to see the two merged but it would definetly take some time. Merge the facts about the specific vehicles into the other Vehicles wiki and simply make this one all about getting around in the infrastructure during zombie times.JibbletFever 22:22, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, A horse is technically a vehicle. I think we should merge the two pages and make one page containing information about travelling, getting around, vehicles and other misc. things, with pages within to go into deeper depth. Matferrari 01:23, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Also each sub-heading should be it's own page. Like instead of the massive congestion just make opening the transportation page like opening a seperate table of contents. --CanadianZombieFanatic (talk) 02:34, December 6, 2014 (UTC) I know that this is a really old page, but just thought I'd throw my 2 cents in. I think that although it would be nice to combined vehicles and transportation due to their similarities, it would simply be to much trouble. Both pages seem fine as is right now. There is a lot of information on both pages as well and combining, reorganizing, and sorting through the data, especially if it is conflicting, will take a lot of effort that doesn't really need to be spent. If anything, somebody should go through both pages to get rid of conflicting data. For example, transportation pages says that yachts are bad, vehicles page says yachts are good, and both have solid reasons for why. I know practically nothing about yachts, so I don't want to change one or the other in case I am wrong. Fire Engines/Trucks spoung45 One thing is there is a difference between an engine and truck. The engine has all the water and hose, and the truck has ladders including it main aril that is normally at least 100 feet. So a truck would be a good choice, even better is a tower ladder that has a basket at the end of the aril it would make a good snipers nest, also it has a pipe (water cannon) that could also be used as a weapon provided, you have a engine pumping in to it, and a hydrant or body of water for the engine to pump water from. While most engine put out 1500 GPM a straight stream from the hose line could hold back and hostile attackers. Another thing is they all run off, of diesel fuel, and that could be made whether it is biodeisl (no engine mods) with vegetable/cooking oil. Alternatively, just use that straight (some engine mods) with both you will need a few other things that are easy to get. Used cooking oil will be easy to find since it is behind every restraunt and a storage container. Storage space on the rigs is normally pretty good. On the engines in the hose bed, you have a few thousand feet of hose in varying size. You normally have 6-inch supply line there is about 500 to 1000+ feet of that. Then about 500 to 1000+ feet of 2 1/2 inch as well as 1 3/4 attack line. All that hose can be dropped and leave you room for storage, leaving you with the drivers side and officer side pre connects of 1 1/2 line and the deck gun for dispensing water Also you will have the supply line and soft suction on the bumper and also the hard suction supply line for supplying the pump water. In the storage, compartments on the engine you have hose coupling adaptors that you will not need if you drop your hose (keep the couplings and filter used for drafting water from a pond/lake or river). Rope will also be found (and who dose not need rope in any survival situation) medical supplies, other forcible entry tools. A standard engine has seats for five but you could fit more people in the cab if needed, it will be cramped also you could put three people on the back step, and convert the hose bed for passenger space. On the truck most trucks don’t have a pump attached so they have ample tool space> on the truck you normally will find the Hurst tools (jaws of life), rope (again), the K12 saw, pike poles (the hook in hook and ladder) numerous ground ladders in lengths up to 50 feet, the main aril normally 100 feet or more allowing easy access to high places. Then again, with the tower ladder you have the basket that makes a good observation platform. the cab hold the same amount of people as the engine 5 but you could use the aril as passenger space you could fit about 15 20 people up there. Other fire department apparatus, You have the heavy rescue/technical rescue rigs and these rigs have no pumps or ladders they carry nothing but tools for rescue, that could be kept of dumped and normally you could fit 6 or 7 people in the rig but you could easily fit 10 or more depending on the size and make of the rig also most heavy rescues have scuba equipment that could also be useful. You also have the snorkel That is like a cherry picker hat has a 55 to 100 foot boom arm with a basket at the end with a pipe at the end of it again useful as a defense weapon or observation platform that is hard to climb up since it not a lade base platform. You have a communications rig that normally has three or more radios some even have satellite communication capabilities, these are larger and can hold a good amount of people if needed. Hazmat units are bid rigs with a lot of storage space for neutralizing haz mat incidents, most of that would not be needed but what they do have on them is air monitoring equipment, and full inculpation suits also a small chemistry lab, all of that could be useful to check the safety of an area. The only other use full fire department rigs would be the rehab units, which carry nothing but supplies for the well being of the fire fighters at the scene of a fire, misters to keep them cool water and Gatorade for hydration small shelters etc… These are going by the bulk of rigs in Chicago, if the front line rigs are unacessable, there is a large fleet of spare rigs, they wont have any supplies on them, and are likely to be untouched. And some of the technical rescue units would be sitting in the fire house since in a zombie apocalypse there would be no need for a tunnel rescue or collapse rescue unit. So i would not rule out firefighting equpment you could do a lot more with it then just put out fires. get a convoy going of busses and all this and you can move people and supplies. If you can easly acess the equipment. Links below to some specialized apparatus that are a good sport for tools and communications equipment. http://www.chicagofd.org/images/C.F.D._2010_Aux._Apparatus_Downsized_Part_A_.pdf http://www.chicagofd.org/images/C.F.D._2010_Aux._Apparatus_Downsized_Part_B_.pdf : Very nice content. It would be great if someone could rewrite this in accordance with the Manual of Style as a Fire Truck article. : — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 18:34, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Ford Fiesta The new model of Fiesta is rather compact than subcompact (see this image). Its size is almost identical with that of Focus. What do you think? Teogramm (talk) 07:25, August 16, 2013 (UTC) My opinon on Buses Now, buses '''are' good for carrying a large amount of passengers, and can smash other vehicles with ease, however they are slow and cannot go offroad. Buses are, like chainsaws, one of the things pop. culture will have you believe are awesome to have and totally OP, but are actually not (chainsaws are so loud they will probably attract more zombies than they kill). Also, school bus doors are not made to lock, and if the bus gets turned over zombies will soon be pounding on the emergancy exits. It should also be noted that buses have windows on all sides, so raiders could shoot an unexpecting driver/passenger from any angle like there is no cover. Thoughts? Majoras revenge!!! (talk) 09:02, January 6, 2014 (UTC) What about prison buses? Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 02:02, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Well, prison Buses, Armoured Buses, Battle buses (Armoured buses with Iron barred windows used during the UK miners' strike 1984–1985 to transport strikebreakers to work) and similar buses would be exceptions, but your average school or public transport buses are, as I said slow and cannot go offroad. Majoras revenge!!! (talk) 09:05, January 6, 2014 (UTC) There'a also the fact that the long distance busses (greyhound busses, etc), despite their durability, only get approximately 10-12 mpg when empty of people/ supplies, and 6-7 mpg when fully loaded. With that kind of mileage, it would be more economical to take re-enforced shuutle busses, ore full sized passenger vans (Ford Transit, Nissan NV200, Dodge Promaster, Mercedes Benz Sprinter, etc)CanadianZombieFanatic (talk) 19:44, December 2, 2014 (UTC)